


The "A Softer World" folk are much better at clever titles.  (I'm just faking it)

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Coming In Pants, Epistolary, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: A little series of Softer World prompts, as foundover here on the tumblr.  Various pairings, will be noted per chapter, and tags will be updated to reflect new entries.Self-Beta'd, please feel free to point out glaring mistakes!





	1. Do You Know What Time It Is?

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter 1, for eggyobsessed: Merwin, “Do You Know What Time It Is?”**  
>  Turns out this wasn't one of the prompts, I tend to skim things instead of actually reading. I wrote it as part of the prompt, so its here. Also, turned out way more smutty than I had first planned. Enjoy!

“Do you know what time it is,” Merlin grumbled, voice sleep rough. He lifted his head, squint turning to a full frown when he read the time in the dim light. A moan slipped from his lips as Eggsy pressed against him, erection rubbing against his hip.

“It’s not time for this,” Merlin whispered, shoving the duvet down the bed. He ran a hand down Eggsy’s back, coming to rest on the curve of his arse. “That’s what time it is.”

“Can’t help it,” Eggsy said, rolling his hips, “just being near you makes me hard.” He reached up to capture Merlin’s lips in a messy kiss, hand sneaking up to tweak a nipple.

Merlin groaned, back arching at the touch. His free hand ran down Eggsy’s outstretched arm, down his side, reaching to his warm thigh. He pulled on the sleep pants, urging Eggsy to slot his leg between his own.

The younger man moved easily, clutching Merlin’s side as he rocked against his thigh. 

“That’s it, lad,” Merlin encouraged, giving his arse a squeeze, “take what you need.”

Eggsy started rubbing in earnest, mouth tracing sloppy kisses on Merlin’s chest. Merlin lifted his leg a little, and Eggsy whimpered. The added pressure prompted a fresh spurt of precum, wet spot spreading, soaking Merlin’s thigh.

Eggsy’s motion became more urgent, Merlin slipping a hand down under Eggsy’s pants, continuing his murmured praise and encouragement. HIs hand slid lower, fingers tracing the cleft, teasingly going no further.

“Merlin,” Eggsy moaned, hips moving urgently, “please, Merlin.”

Merlin leaned down, capturing Eggsy’s pleas in a searing kiss as his fingers slid lower. He reached between his cheeks, finding the clenching pucker. He _pressed_ , digit barely breaching the tight ring of muscle and Eggsy came with a groan, forehead dropping against Merlin’s collar bone.

Merlin waited, stroking his arm his back his sides, the lad slowly coming back to earth. Eggsy groaned, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s jaw.

“See,” he said, shifting his now sticky pants off, clumsily wiping himself clean and tossing them to the floor, “always time for that.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, waiting for Eggsy to settle, tugging the duvet back up. Wrapping his arms around him, he hummed. “Do you know what time it is now?”

Eggsy shrugged, body going lax, succumbing to sleep once again. “Time for a few more hours sleep?”

“If you can handle being in such close proximity, aye.”

“I make no promises,” Eggsy said, closing his eyes, drifting off to the stead beat of Merlin’s heart.


	2. No No, We Aren’t Breaking up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **for anon #15 - You didn’t let me finish. I’m gay for YOU.**
> 
>  
> 
> Merlin, GEN | maybe not what anon was thinking of, but what came to my mind. Enjoy!

Merlin picked up another sheaf of papers, stretching his neck. "Harry owes me big time," he grumbled, turning the cover page.

His oldest friend had roped him into teaching an “Intro To Short Story Writing” course at the city college, but never again. To be fair to the students, it _was_ their first assignment, and there were a few glimmers of hope in Roxy and Eggsy, but dear god these were **bad**.

_"No no," Matt said, "we aren't breaking up." He clenched his fists and looked away, muscles bunching in his jaw. "You didn't let me finish. I'm gay for YOU!"_

"Bastard owes me," Merlin grumbled, lifting his glasses to rub at his eyes. Returning them to their proper place, he squared his shoulders, preparing for the last of them. _Three more to go_ , he thought, _just three more awful stories then a celebration scotch_. 


	3. I Have Loved Since You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **for insanereddragon #6 & Merlahad (or perhaps Mercival, but I don't recall if that pairing is your cup of tea) - “I have loved since you. But when the new paint is scratched, there you are underneath. (my heart is layers of scar)**
> 
> Merlin/Percival with past Merlin/Harry , GEN

**__** _Beloved,_

_I can not believe you’re alive._

_Only Harry Hart, the great Galahad could survive a point blank shot to the head. I can see you now, behind a mirror and shaving of all fucking things, and I still can’t believe you made it._

_I have loved since you Harry, I didn’t think it was possible, a life without loving you. Michael makes that possible. You would laugh now, if you were really here, at how easily I came to love him. We were never more than colleagues in the past but after VDay, things changed. For everyone._

_You were never forgotten Harry, not by me. All this time and you’re still there. When the new paint gets scratched there you are underneath._

_He is my strength Harry, unwavering and constant. When I falter, when I doubt, when the layers of scar on my heart are so clear, he is there._

_Two years you were gone Harry. Two fucking years. We couldn’t bury you, but we mourned you, grieved for you. I missed you so much, it hurt so much and you’re back and it will only hurt more but I know Michael is here, his love will protect me from the worst pain._

_I have loved since you Harry but I still love you. If you were really here I would tell you, that I loved you so much and love you still._

_I love you Harry, you pain in my ass. I don’t know how we’re going to get through this but I am happy you are here, will be here when this is done._

_I must go, ~~Michael~~ Percival needs my help. I’m not sure why I wrote this letter Harry, even in you read it (which no, you’re not) you wouldn’t understand._

_My Harry, I will love you always._

_Yours,_

_Jamie._


End file.
